Laikacoln love story
by Qbert1998
Summary: Laika Loud was left unknown of who was her father. On her 18th birthday her mother gave her some information about him, so she goes to America to search him. This story was born from a discussion on a thread on 4chan, on the board /trash/, the thread was /tlvg/. The discussion was about how to make a prompt about a love story between Lincoln and Laika and I tried to give it a try.


Soon after Laika was born, Becky's family returned to their native land because they need more help raising another child. When Becky's parents discovered that their daughter was expecting a child, they tried to be supportive of her, despite their worries and misgivings. Becky wouldn't say who was the child's father so she lied and said she had an affair with some random guy in the restroom of a pub after drinking too much.  
When they arrived in Moscow, Becky's grandparents were already advised of the situation and so Irina, Becky's maternal grandmother, had already arranged a space in her house for her family. Laika, in the years that followed, was shown to be a very active girl that didn't like to stay still for a moment or obey her elders. The only time she was calm was when Irina told her stories about WW2. Irina was one of the Soviet women who enlisted during The Great Patriotic War against Nazi Germany. Laika always liked her stories because she saw in her grandmother a strong woman and an idol and she wanted to be as strong as her one day. Their relationship was so strong that one day Irina also gave Laika her uniform hat that she always kept with her. She said in this way she will always be with her and she sewed an image of a bear on it because she said that this was for her beautiful Misha. Years passed and as she grew Laika began to ask why she didn't have a father. At first she despised this unknown man since for her he was just a heartless womanizer, but just a few days after her 18th birthday Becky told her daughter part of the truth. After learning this she still didn't like her father but at least she didn't hate him.

Because of this Laika decided to go to America, to Royal Woods in Michigan to search for her father and begin to ask him for a lot of answers for her numerous questions. Her English was not perfect but she had at least some basic knowledge. She knew she it would be difficult since her mother didn't have a photo and just told her his name, Lincoln Loud, and gave a vague description.

In Royal Woods, days passed and Laika wasn't blessed by luck in her search. People weren't able to give her much information, this was caused by both the very few pieces of information she had and by her poor English. One night, after another fruitless day of searching, she decided to relax a little on a bench.  
Seated on the bench she took from her pocket a bottle of vodka she was able to buy despite the fact that American laws didn't allow anyone to buy alcohol until 21. A thing she always hated about America. She was always a little rebellious and in Russia she already begun to drink alcohol when she was only 12 and soon discovered that she really liked the taste of Vodka. Luckily she was a woman with high tolerance for alcohol.

While she was drinking, a man approached her. She had already noticed him and the fact they were the only ones on that street.  
As she expected, he began to menace her and told her to give him everything she had. Laika was already in a bad mood because of all the days she pointlessly searched for a father she knew almost nothing about. And besides, when she was a teenager, her rebellious nature frequently brought her to some dangerous people back in Russia, sometimes even alone. So she pretty quickly checked the man before her and noticed that he wasn't all that big, actually he was maybe one of the thinnest guys that ever menaced her and was armed with just a pocket knife. Nothing she couldn't face up to. So Laika thought that if this fucker wanted to dance, she was more than happy to use him as a punching bag to release her stress. After just a few moves, thanks to her fighting skills, Laika was able to disarm him, and was already teaching him a lesson, while receiving only little wounds. But suddenly, two other guys arrived, probably friends of the thug she was beating. When she noticed this, she begins to worry a little.

She began to think that maybe it would have been a better idea to just give the thug the money instead of fighting him. To fight all three of them alone was too much for her. Everyone was looking at each other.

After some seconds of thinking she finally decided that maybe she was going to lose, but she wasn't going to lose without fighting. But after a while, despite her incredible efforts, she found herself pinned on a wall and, despite continuing to resist, she was growing even more worried about what these three would do to her.  
But suddenly, she began to hear the sound of people fighting each other. So as soon as possible she turned and saw that a man slightly taller that her, wearing a hat, an orange polo, and blue jeans was helping her. She began to fight the thugs again and after a while the two of them are able to beat them until they ran off. The man in orange soon looked towards Laika and asked her if she was fine. She told him that aside from a little shock and some minor injuries she was OK. More calmly Laika also took notice of his face. She thought he had a really nice and cool face and that he was probably slightly older than her, but not by much.  
The orange man offered to accompany her to her house and so she told him that she lives in a nearby motel. So, they begin to walk and to talk to each other and Laika began to also like the personality of the orange man. When they arrived, they continued to talk to each other outside the door and suddenly Laika kissed him. She was always a very blunt girl, when saw something she liked, she stepped forward to take it. Surprised by this the orange man began to blush. When their lips separated she told him "Thank for your help, Solnishko." She liked how much he blushed, but after just a few seconds the man looked at the hour and said that it was very late and he needed to return to his house very soon. But he gave Laika his number and he promised to contact her tomorrow. So, they wished each other a good night. When she was alone Laika began to be more optimistic for tomorrow and for the search for her father. After all now she had her Solnishko to help her.


End file.
